onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Teri Reeves |gender = Female |firstappearance = Kansas |latestappearance = Ruby Slippers |latestmention = Where Bluebirds Fly |status = Alive |relatives = Emily Brown † *Toto |home = Oz Hideout cottage Her farmhouse |species = Human |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Brown}} Dorothy Gale, also known as Kansas,"Ruby Slippers", Once Upon a Time, ABC. is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twentieth episode of the third season and is portrayed by guest stars Matreya Scarrwener and Teri Reeves. Dorothy Gale is based on the character of the same name from the children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History Upon returning to Kansas, Dorothy tells her family about her experiences in Oz. However, her family doesn't believe her and attempts to get her admitted into an asylum. Her aunt, Emily Brown, whom she lovingly calls Aunt Em, is the only person who believes her and refuses to let her be admitted. However, Aunt Em dies, gifting Dorothy a puppy named Toto before she does. Years pass after this and Dorothy eventually returns to Oz. Learning from the munchkins that Zelena is still alive and no longer fearing the witch, Dorothy storms the palace in time to stop Zelena from stealing the Scarecrow's brain for a time spell. Dorothy taunts Zelena about having one thing she'll never obtain, the love of the people, as Zelena prepares a fireball to destroy her. Toto, hopping out of Dorothy's bag, trots up to the palace curtains, while Dorothy ducks to avoid Zelena's fireball, which then hits an approaching guard. Toto tugs a string, causing the curtains to fall on Zelena, who fumbles to get free. While the witch is occupied, Dorothy escapes the palace with the Scarecrow and her dog. Later, she and her companions hide out in a cottage, but Zelena eventually finds them after putting a tracking spell on Dorothy's old bicycle. Dorothy does her best to protect the Scarecrow, but Zelena ends up ripping out his brain. She fearlessly stands up to the witch, dares Zelena to do her worst, while boasting that she'll never be afraid of her again. Zelena expresses brief interest in her brave attitude, wondering what made her change. In the end, Zelena leaves Dorothy unharmed to let the people of Oz see that, for once, their great hero has failed them. }} After falling under the sleeping curse, Dorothy's soul travels to the Netherworld. Using the slippers, Zelena leaves Oz, only for Ruby to follow her with a tracking skill to the Underworld, in hopes of knowing what happened to Dorothy. Dorothy's cursed body is later found by Mulan and some munchkins, and they place her on a bier, where they wait for Ruby's return. While in the Underworld, Ruby and her allies track down Dorothy's Auntie Em, whom they attempt to gain a bottled breath of true love so it can be used to wake Dorothy, but Hades spoils their plans by damning Auntie Em to the River of Lost Souls. With encouragement from Snow, who realizes Ruby has fallen for Dorothy, she persuades her to try true love's kiss. Thanks to the slippers, Ruby returns to Oz and kisses Dorothy, which breaks the sleeping curse. When Dorothy awakens, she explains to Ruby why she left, revealing she has feelings for her. After Ruby promises to always come back for her, she and Dorothy kiss, as Snow, Mulan, and the munchkins look on happily. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *While the show's version of Dorothy is based on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, her last name is not mentioned in L. Frank Baum's novel. The name Gale (an obvious pun on the way the character was swept up in a cyclone) was created by Baum for the 1902 musical version of the story.The 100 Greatest Literary Characters, James Plath, Gail Sinclair, Kirk Curnutt, Rowman & Littlefield, London, 2019, p. 97. Facsimile by Google Books. It made its debut in the books in the third novel in Baum's series, Ozma of Oz. Storybook Notes *The Underworld storybook page about Dorothy and Ruby that Henry writes says:File:518HenryText.png File:518HenryText2.png so intangible and intoxicating to her, was merely in her head. It was a thought that was too crushing to bear, not to mention that it also meant Dorothy would be doomed to lie on that dais forever. Ruby could hardly take the pressure, and suddenly she needed someone by her side to reassure her, someone who could instantly put all this turmoil into perspective. Fortunately Snow White was only a few feet away from her. Dorothy turned to her uneasily, and Snow nodded her on, as if to share a little of her own courage. You can do it, Ruby", Snow said. "Go on." was enough to bolster Ruby, who turned back ing up the courage to say something toward anyone before. But to look at Dorothy in . Ruby's eyes ew she And then she leaned down and kissed Dorothy. For her, it was the kiss of a lifetime. She felt a jolt of electricity pass from her lips to Dorothy's. And just as she was |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call name for her young self was "Betsy". *The casting call for her adult self describes her as "in her late 20s to early 30s and will have evolved from 'the iconic, pig-tailed girl from Kansas' into 'a brave warrior for good'. Having been sent home to the heartland with three clicks of her heels — courtesy of the 'Wizard' (aka a duplicitous Zelena) — Dorothy returns to Oz looking to reclaim the magical land from the Wicked Witch, whom Regina just ejected from Storybrooke." **The casting call implies that Dorothy returns to Oz shortly after Zelena is banished there in "Swan Song". However, Dorothy's return happened years before the Dark Curse. *Dorothy was supposed to appear in more episodes than she actually did in Season Five, along with Ruby, but Meghan Ory's schedule conflicts changed the original plan. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Dorothy's checkered skirt and dress is a reference to the original checkered dress worn by Judy Garland in The Wizard of Oz.File:518GivingAPoppy.png File:320AskForHim2.png *"Ruby Slippers" reveals that Dorothy is LGBT. "Friend of Dorothy" happens to be an LGBT term that started out as a euphemism for stating or asking if somebody was homosexual without others knowing, back when homosexual acts were illegal in the United States. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The picture of Dorothy and the flying monkeys in Henry's storybookFile:101FlyingMonkeys.png is "The Monkeys Caught Dorothy in Their Arms and Flew Away With Her", one of W. W. Denslow's illustrations from the first edition of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *Alchemical signs for the four elements are carved into the tableFile:320HelpMe.png and the stone pillarsFile:320TheKeeper.png where the four witches gather in Oz. Fittingly enough, the element of the west, a downward-pointing triangle (��), whose seat Dorothy was offered, is water. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Dorothy's Bicycle *Dorothy's House *Silver Slippers References }} fr:Dorothy Gale nl:Dorothy ru:Дороти Гейл Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters